


Ceder

by Hagastian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: El alcohol ayuda a las cosas, M/M, Romance supongo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nada mejor que un vaso de vodka para sellar una alianza. ¿verdad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanamiii](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nanamiii).



Iván y yo terminamos de tomar té en mi casa y de la nada ¡Juro que no me di cuenta, aru! Aparecimos en la de él, sentados en los sofás que están en su despacho y rodeados de tres botellas de vodka.

—Sírvete, Yao —murmura Iván, tendiéndome un vaso y dejándolo en la mesa de centro que nos separa. Admiro por un momento el martillo y la hoz que orgullosamente están grabados en la madera del mueble—. Es mi mejor vodka.

Iván me sonríe antes de tomar su propio vaso y beberse la mitad de un solo trago; yo miro durante un momento el transparente líquido antes de tomar el vaso. Me iba a negar a beber (porque si soy franco, no me gustan demasiado los tragos) pero recordé que en la tierra de Iván, negar una invitación con licor era una falta de respeto y mi buena educación me impidió cometer semejante ofensa.

—Gracias, aru —digo aún observando mi bebida, por el rabillo del ojo veo como Iván se sirve con tranquilidad su segundo vaso.

Puedo sentir su mirada, seguro que lo único que quiere es que beba su preciado vodka.

Suspiro antes de acercar el trago a mis labios, el embriagante aroma no tarda en inundarme la nariz y unos segundos después el líquido pasa por mi garganta, su extraño sabor me quema completamente, casi como si estuviera en medio del fuego de un dragón. Está bastante fuerte, aunque puede que se deba a que es la primera vez que lo pruebo.

Eso se debe, claro está, a la insistencia de Iván, al final terminé cediendo, porque cuando él quiere ser jodido, sabe cómo hacerlo.

Vuelvo a tomar otro sorbo, aún con el ardiente efecto del anterior hormigueando en mi garganta. Iván me murmura que pruebe sin cuidado, que hay suficiente vodka como para toda la eternidad.

Él ya lleva tres vasos y yo recién voy un poco más debajo de la mitad del primero.

— ¿Cómo puedes tomar tanto, aru? —Pregunto pasado un rato, cierro los ojos un momento porque siento al mundo moverse—. Tu resistencia me impresiona.

Se ríe de forma infantil antes de responderme.

—El vodka es mi combustible, Yao —contesta, abro mis ojos y lo veo sonreír—. Es igual a como tú tomas té como si no hubiera mañana.

Sonrío ante eso, creo que tiene razón.

El tiempo pasa y yo trato de mantener la compostura para que el mundo deje de moverse, me apoyo en el respaldo del sofá. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos.

—Tan pronto y ya completamente mareado —dice con una melodía alegre, su voz acercándose más de lo que debería; quizás se ha levantado de su sofá. Su tono me indica que no está preguntando mi condición, sino que la está afirmando—. No tienes nada de resistencia, Yao.

¿Cómo quiere que la tenga si nunca antes había bebido ésta monstruosidad de brebaje, aru?

El pesado cuerpo de Iván no tarda en hundirse en el sillón, a mi lado.

—Entonces Yao, ¿Aceptas?

La pregunta me pilla por sorpresa, entre todas las molestas sensaciones producidas por el licor, recuerdo el motivo por el cual he estado todo el día con Ivan. Él me quiere como aliado en el comunismo.

Quiere que me una a él.

— ¿Y bien?

Quiero asentir, porque lo he pensado y llegué a la conclusión de que es lo mejor para mí y mi gente. Pero, de alguna forma inesperada, el aliento repleto de vodka de Iván está sobre mi cara.

— ¿Q-Qué?

Los labios de Iván no tardan en acercarse a los míos, su aliento se confunde en mi boca y puedo sentir el sabor a trago en mi garganta cuando le permito el paso, es casi como si estuviera bebiendo otra vez esa infernal bebida.

—Entonces nuestra alianza ha quedado sellada —murmura Iván apenas despagándose de mis labios—. Bienvenido al comunismo, Yao.

Sólo atino a mirarlo un momento antes de que él vuelva a buscar mis labios.


End file.
